Learning to swim can be a daunting and difficult experience for many children and young people as well as for some adults. To provide assistance in staying afloat and consequent comfort or reassurance in the water, various kinds of boards and floats have been provided so that, for example, the non-swimmer can hold on to the board or float while kicking and, in this way, become accustomed to the water and learn basic swimming strokes. So-called "water wings" have also been used for this purpose, as have conventional life jackets.
In addition to foregoing, there are, of course, a number of patents directed to swimming aids or to related devices such as life preservers and the like. These patents include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,809 (Bergens); 1,329,073 (Czicziriga); 1,216,457 (Jelalian); 2,223,880 (Ardern); and 1,618,347 (McSherry). Briefly considering the first three patents, the Bergens patent discloses a swimming aid which is worn on the back just above the buttocks, the Czicziriga patent discloses a swimming device wherein floats are secured to the waist and the Jelalian patent discloses a swimming device wherein floats are secured to the sides of a user by waist and leg straps. The remaining two patents are of more general interest, the Arden patent disclosing a buoyancy device which is secured around the shoulders, torso and thighs of a user and the McSherry patent disclosing a life preserver which is worn on the torso and secured to the thighs of a wearer.